Whisper
by Lord Kass
Summary: There is more to life then what you can see.
1. Prelude

WHISPER

"WHENEVER THE SAFETY OF THE LIVING IS THREATENED BY EVIL, THERE ARE MANY WHO WILL JUMP TO IT'S DEFENSE."

'Highway to Hell' Played loudly over the car radio as a young man with navy hair drove down a dark highway. Finishing the last of his 'Wendy's' large to-go drink, the man placed it in the cupholder. As a lose strand of hair fell into his eyes, he promptly swatted it away as it annoyed him. He was glad to be heading home after a long day of being out of town and on the go since sun-rise. Once home he would be more then happy to let someone else do all the driving for the next week. However, it seemed that the traffic on the road this night had other plans and had come to a creeping stop. It was too late for the cause of this to be construction, so it must have been a bad accident-it had been raining most of the day and there was an oddly unuseual amount of traffic on the road for the middle of the week. Knowing he'd be sitting there for a while, the man used the chance to make a phone call. Flipping his cell phone open, he used one hand to punch in the familiar number to his home.

The phone had only rung twice before the hairs on the back of his neck and arms stood on end. The man felt his senses awaken as he became aware that the temperature inside his car had rapidly plummited to that of outside.

"Hello?"

Shrugging off the strange sensation, he forced his mind to concintrate on the phone and nothing else.

'Hey Hun! There's a hold up on the Highway down here.I'm calling to let you know to expect me home a little la...'

The man stopped in mid sentence, his attention had suddenly been diverted.

Walking past the line of waiting cars was a young woman. Even though it was dark, it was clear that she had flaming red hair, her face was darkened and she looked as if she were lost. Glancing around the man tried to see if anyone else had noticed this strange woman, wondering if perhaps she was hurt or needed help or something along those lines. Still not taking his eyes off of her, he noticed that none of the people standing at the side of the road or in any near by cars even acknowledged the woman's pressence. Closing his eyes he tried to shake the strange vibes he was getting from her, it was like something he hadn't felt before, it made his blood turn to ice.

"BRIAN!"

Shouted the woman from the other end of the phone, concern filled her voice as she waited for a response.

'I'm here. The traffic's moving again. I'll be home in a few hours.'

With that he closed his phone and tossed it onto the passanger seat. As the traffic picked up speed so did he-he tried to see where the woman had gone to but there was no trace that she had even been there.

'Odd...'

He thought furrowing his eyebrows before driving off into the dark, leaving that stretch of road behind him and to be forgotten at the back of his mind...


	2. Chapter 1

**_Whisper_**

**_Chapter One: A New Beginning._**

" Will you stand still and die already?"

Growled the Hollow as it watched the man he was trying to kill easily evoid his last attack.

"You SoulReapers are all the same..."

" I hate to burst your bubble-But I am no SoulReaper..."

The man sneered as he brought his sword up to catch the Hollow's large clawed hand as it tried to hit him again.

" Well...What are you if not a SoulReaper...It'd be a shame for me to eat you without knowing. Not that it really even matters.'

'Not to be rude...well actually...But it is you who will parish in the end."

The two glare at each other for a few moments, true hatred could be felt between them-the man then leaps away and allows his sword tip to rest on the ground. The Hollow turns so that it is now completely facing this man.

'But if you insist on knowing...I left the Soul Society...too many rules and all that. Now I'm my own man...a free agent of sorts."

"so...Your a Phoney?"

The Hollow chuckled, his eyes narrowing with both loathing and entertainment.

"Are you happy now?"

The man was starting to raise his sword when there was a sudden 'thwak' followed by a sickening noise. The Hollow even appeared to be confused for a few moments before its mask shattered into thousands of pieces-which scattered in all directions. The man turned and using his free hand sheilded his face from the exploding beast. At that time he knew instantly what had happened to the Hollow and who was to blame, turning he looked unimpressed.

" Liane! I was about to kill him!"

" You were taking too long."

Standing on a wall behind the man was a woman with long blonde hair-one arm still outstretched as the bow connected to a golden arm band glistened in the street light.

' The score's even now...'

She continued, jumping down from the wall so that she could lean against the man who acted insulted.

'Heh. you couldn't stand me having one over you, could you?"

'Shut up...Okay well anyways, I'm hungry. Let's go get some food.By the way Brian, your buying...'

'Wait...I don't recall agreeing to that.'

But it was no use, Liane had already dashed off ahead. Brian shook his head, only Liane would be hungry after seeing something explode in the most horrible way imaginable. He began to sheath his sword when he felt as if he were being watched, by what he couldn't tell.He turned survaying the alley until his eyes came to a stop at the small hill in the cemetary that over looked this alley. Standing there in the shadows cast by the old tree was a figure, but when Brian tried to get a better look at them, they seemed to vanish or melt away as if they were never there. Frowning deeply Brian wondered if there had even been any one there at all or if he was just seeing things due to the fact he was tired and hadn't had a meal in about a day.

' Brian! what are you doing?"

Liane had back tracked when she noticed that Brian hadn't caught up to her (she was talking to herself).

'Sorry, just got dizzy...lets go...'

He put an arm around Liane and turned away from the cemetary-he wasn't about to tell her what he had just seen, It would either worry her or make her think that Brian was dillusional and wouldn't let him live it down.

"" When the doors between the living and the dead are open, even the worst of nightmares seem like an ordinary day.'''

The grey skies over head threatened to crack open, letting the rain within it drown the Earth below. Not that it bothered Brian who was on his way to the store. He wasn't like most people and he rather enjoyed a brisk walk in the rain every now and again. Deeply engrossed by the novel he was reading, Brian walked past a group of young children who seemed to be gathered around something. It wasn't until he reached the intersection that he felt a strange sensation that he knew all too well-it was that of tremendous spiritual power and it seemed to be eminating from near those kids. Distracted by this Brian didn't notice the large truck running the red light until his senses were flooded by the sould of squeeling tires. Without even lowering his book, Brian lept into the air out of harms way-safely landing on the meridian. The truck finally came to a stop several feet from were it would have hit Brian, there was also people screaming and shouting.

'feh...How annoying...'

he growled as he dog tagged his page before slipping the book into his coat pocket. Rolling his eyes, he knew he had to deal with the fact that he was just seen by many people jumping over a truck and landing unharmed several feet away. Many people ran into the street as they rushed to the aid of the man who obviously had been hit by the speeding truck.

'sir-sir...are you okay!"

"I'm fine...see..."

Brian jumped down from the cemet meriddian to prove his point to the on-lookers.

'it's a miracle!'

'That truck sent you sailing yet you aren't hurt at all!'

the people then began to pat Brian down and shake his hand, finding him to be amazing even though they couldn't have cared less about him before this inccident.

'I'm just lucky I guess, eh?"

'yah-you can pick my lottery ticket any day bud!'

Forcing a weak smile, Brian decided it was best to just play along and tell these people what they wanted to hear. He hadn't even realized what he had done until all these witnesses saw him and came flocking to his side. Looking over his shoulder, Brian tried to see where the truck driver had gotten to but wasn't surprised to see that both the driver and the truck were long gone. He probably figured he had killed whoever he had hit and since he already ran a light didn't want to get into any more trouble then he already was. Finding all the attention to be annoying Brian began to return his attention to the people talking to him all at once when he caught a flash of black and white robes near the on lookers on the other side of the road. Finally the people were chased off by the police and the traffic began to start up again, blocking the other side of the road from veiw and Brian's chance to see who was standing amongst the crowd.

'Things are going to get annoying now...'

He thought before continuing on and away from the annoying people-however he tried his best to ignore the fact that a small group of school girls were following him like he were some super God or something.

They hadn't gone even three blocks when brian came to a sudden stop, the girls following him almost ran into the back of him-but giggled as if they expected him to turn around and sweep them off of they're feet. Spinning, he lept towards the girls, making them all squeel in both shock and admiration.

'Get Down!'

He yelled, shoving them to the ground moments before the wall beside them exploded as if it had been slashed by a tremendous energy.

'Waah!'

'What...whats going on!'

'You Girls...Get out of here!"

The girls nodded, fear fueling them as they ran back they way they had come-Brian sprang to his feet and glared at the wall. The girls couldn't see what had caused the explosion but Brian could and he was not happy.

"Who Hell are you?"

He spat at the man standing amongst the rubble-his black and white robes bellowing around his legs.

'hahaha! I thought that it was You that I saw almost getting hit by that truck...too bad...'

'Answer my question."

Laughing some more the man moved towards Brian, his broad sword still in one hand.

'Oh...that's right. You wouldn't know me, I'm a recent addition...'

'Stop babbling and answer my question!'

Brian tilted his head as he waited rather patently for the answer to his question.  
'I guess I could fill you in...'

began the man as if answering Brian wasn't worth his time.

'My name's Zakis Soukous and...I will be the one to kill the traitor...Brian Aod!'

Zakis stopped and dramatically pointed his sword at Brian who was unphased by this proclamation.

'You can try...'

this reply caused Zakis to fall over in disbelief but he instantly jumped back to his feet and began to wave his sword around wildly.

'Your not sappoused to be so calm! Fear me!'

'You better stop that before you poke someone's eye out.'

Again Zakis was unimpressed by Brian's cool and calm reply-deciding now that Brian was actually too scared to move he would attack him.

'You will die!'

Zakis laughed as he lunged at Brian-Moving ever so slightly, Brian lept out of the way with little effort.

'You'll have to do better then that.'

'Your a coward...afraid to fight me like a true SoulR...'

Zakis barely managed to deflect a large chunck of depris which was aimed for his head. Brian slowly lowered his foot, still looking bored (he had kicked it while Zakis was yapping).

'You talk too much. I don't fight Brats. And I don't fight people who aren't serious about killing me..."

waving slightly, Brian turned and began to walk away. No longer able to hide his anger, Zakis brought the blade of his sword to his free hand and run it along his skin-his blood glistened as it rolled down the cool metal.

"HollowDarken!"

Smirking, Brian felt the surge of energy explode behind him. Without thinking, he gave a small hop and landed gracefully on the blade edge.

'glad to see your getting more serious but its still not good enough.'

'Impossible'

Zakis muttered seconds before Brian's foot connected withi his face and was sent sailing back into the wall. HIs sword clattered to the ground-Brian bend down to pick it up but was met with a nasty surprise, the sword burnt his hand. Cursing he pulled his hand back just in time to see something metalic shoot towards him.

'Dammit!"

A large explosion errupted at Brian's feet, blinding him and sending both smoke and debris into the air. Zakis spat blood onto the ground while trying to see through all the smoke, blood gushed down from his forehead,nose and mouth.

'Did I get him? Huh...No this can't be!"

Zakis' eyes went wide as he saw the form of Brian leap from the smoke unharmed, sword in hand.

'Missed again...Now here's your punishment for failing to kill me!"

Brian came to a skidding stop and brought his sword up to his face eye level, a large and rather wicked smirk was on his face-he looked more sinister then he had only moments ago.

"Tell your Superiors that I say 'Hi'..."

he then swiftly slashed at the air, since he was out of range it seemed as if it was nothing more then just a threatening gesture, or so it appeared. Moments later Zakis fell back against the wall again as severe pain surged though him and blood seemed to be gushing out of him like a fountain. Looking down he saw Brian's sword had diagonally sliced through his shoulder and chest-the sword still pertruded out of him. Unable to stand, Zakis fell to his knee's doing his best to stay concious with the beleif that Brian was about to kill him. Simply recalling his sword, Brian stood staring at the now whimpering man.

'you...your a demon...'

he managed to mutter before finally surcoming to his injuries and passing out in a pool of his blood.

Brian wasted no time in hightailing it out of there, knowing that it wouldn't be too long before the area was crawling with people looking for the person who had done so much damage. He was wiping the blood off of his sword when he came across the blonde sitting under a tree eating an apple.

'Liane...what exactly were you trying to do?"

'Isn't clear? I was saving your butt...as useual.."

'Excuse me? You saved me? You nearly killed me...and did I look like i was in any danger?"

"er...well yea..."

'Sighs...I'm pretty sure that I was in no way in any danger...until you nearly shot my foot off."

Liane lept to her feet to walk beside Brian, her golden bow was nearly completly retracted back into its band.

'so...who was that creep anyways?"

Brian growled but this didn't detour Liane from wanting to know, she was curious to know more about Brian's past yet he refused to reveal much of it.

'His name was Zakis Soukous. He's going to cause many problems for us.'

'oh?'

'...I should have killed him..."

'Brian?"

The two came to a stop a top of a grassy hill over looking the city-a wind picked up with the beginning of the night's rain. The two were in a park, safely away from the vacinity of the battle yet Brian still felt that it wasn't good enough. He had spare Zakis' life and in return had probably doomed both Him and Liane. They're so called normal lives were about to change again and it would be at the hands of those who Brian refused to speak of.

'Bri...'

'He was from the Soul Society...'

Liane looked away from Brian, silently nodding and looking over the darkening city.

'So much for our "new Beginning"...'

Character Stats...

Brian

5'8

Silver eyes

Navy Hair

Over 200 years (looks 22)

Liane

5'4

Green eyes

Blonde hair

20 years old

Zakis

5'1

Blue eyes

White hair

Unknown age

Kelly

5'3

Brown eyes

Black hair

Brian Fan

Anne

5'6

Green eyes

Brown hair

Brian Fan


	3. Chapter 2

**_Whisper_**

**_Chapter Two: Taming The WildHeart P.1_**

**I **_won't stand by and let you kill innocent people!"_

_' hardly call that Innocent...'_

_"what has come over you two?"_

_'If you won't help us-then we have no choice...'_

_"What? Are you going to kill me as well? Go ahead, take your best shot."_

_Tense Pause._

_'Don't be so hasty to through your life away.'_

_''feh...I know your loving this..."_

_'That...I will not deny...'_

_'Have you made your final decision?'_

_"Hai."_

_'Very well. The next time our paths cross-we will kill you.'_

_'Your lucky that the Captain like's you. So go now and Hide!'_

_Another pause but this time with the sound of someone walking away._

_"I will Never Hide..."_

_(""Isn't it strange? How the little things about you have changed...Eventually everything changes..."")_

Brian sat at a diner, head resting in one hand as he tried to bite back the pounding headache that had plaqued him for over a week now, ever since the day after his run in with Zakis. And the fact that the burn on his palm hadn't healed yet also concerned him, but he had brushed that off-he had been fighting an increasingly large amount of Hollows in te past week. Not one to complain, the only reason he even took note of his state of health was because the girls who had formed a fan group around him had mensioned it several times with growing concern.

'You should go have someone take a look at you.'

Liane had returned with two mugs full of some hot foaming liquid that resembled Hot Chocolate-Checking for any fan girls before sitting, Liane missed the dark look Brian had given her.

"Liane...Whom am I to go see? I'm not exactly like..."

'Oh right...I keep forgetting, I guess I'm used to seeing you like this.'

She laughed heartedly before taking a long sip of Brian's drink-he watched her with a lop-sided smirk.

"How's MY drink?"

'I give it an A +'

Liane smiled while bringing her left hand up to give Brian the 'Thumbs-Up'. Groaning and rolling his eyes, Brian pulled his mug towards him far out of Liane's reach.

'Anyways, I don't think we have to worry about those people coming after us until that Zakis guy gets well enough to tell them who attacked him. I mean you beat him up pretty badly didn't you?'

Brian paused in mid-sip, he hadn't expected Liane who was normally puzzled about anything regarding the Soul Society to have come up with such a plausable theory-unfortunatly Brian knew better. Quickly swollowing the drink, he gave a small shrug, leaning back in his chair and placing the mug back on the glass table. Thinking of the best way to reply to Liane while watching her stare at him unblinkingly and looking more and more like some crazed animal.

"I won't lie...The way your staring at me is creeping me out."

'sorry...'

" all right. But I think this conversation is best to be finished elsewhere."

Brian nodded as he had just spotted two of the lead fan-girls walk around the corner, obviously just getting out of school. Kelly and Ann, the two girls Brian had saved when Zakis first attacked. Now, he almost wished that he hadn't saved their lives. Liane let out a low growl and went rigid-she had taken up giving the school girls dark looks and snide remarks whenever they were near. Useually this was enough to chase any one away but the girls thought it made Liane cute and some of them had dyed their hair in tribute to her.

'Hey! Brian-Sama!'

Kelly and Ann skipped over, smiles not faultering even though Liane looked like she might eat the heads off of the two girls if they stayed for very long.

'Guess what? We told some of our school friends about you and they wan to meet you!'

'Another time. We've got alot to do today.'

Kelly glanced at Liane for a few minutes, debating if she wanted to say what she was thinking but then decided against it, not wanting to start a scene in public. Brian sighed as he stood to his feet, grabbing his bag he began to walk away from the table.

"She's right,Kelly, Another day..."

Without saying another word, Brian walked down the street in the direction of the old river front-which was barely used by the public any more and had become more or less a place people went when they didn't want to be found or to start trouble.Looking worried, Liane dashed after him-totally forgetting to snag her bag in her haste.

'But...they're just like you...'

Kelly muttered into the wind, knowing neither Brian or Liane would have heard her. Ann noticed Liane's bag and grabbed from under the table before someone with unhonerable intentions grabbed it.Showing it to Kelly, she grabbed it from Ann and got a determined look on her face while pushing her own bag off her shoulder.

'I'll take this to Liane-take my bag and meet me at the Library later. tell the others that we will get a meeting arranged...or else!'

'Wait...its dangerous to go down there on your own...'

'Don't worry-Brian will save me!'

Kelly smiled reassuringly at her friend moments before dashing off in the same direction Brian and Liane had gone. Ann stood there looking even more worried as a slight breeze pushed her hair into her eyes.

'Becareful...'

'Brian! Brian what's wrong?'

Liane had managed to catch up with Brian but he remained silent and lost in deep thought, not slowing for Liane to walk beside him.

'Brian!'

Again her cries didn't seem to get through to him-coming to a complete stop Liane glanced around,rolling up her shirt sleeves and revealing the golden band around her arm. As if on que the bow formed from the band, taking her normal stance, Liane concintrated on the bow as she brought up her other hand. A string appeared followed by a bright flash that was the arrow-mostly made from her own spiritual power.

'BRIAN!'

When he didn't even acknowledge her shout, Liane released her arrow which had never failed to miss its mark no matter how off she was aimed. Not wanting to watch, she closed her eyes moments later she heard it hit something solid.

"What are you doing? Trying to kill me?"

Brian's voice hissed from behind her, causing her to yelp and jump.

'Brian!'

" Nearly the 'dearly departed' Brian...Now do you care to explain?"

He handed her the arrow but it dissolved on contact with her skin. The bow had already begun to retract back into the band, reading itself for when it would be needed again-Liane quickly lowered her hand and held it behind her back sheepishly. She did have to admit that she was glad to see that Brian was alright,she didn't want her arrow to have hit him.

'You weren't answering me me when I called your name and you took off so fast at the cafe...I was worried..'

Brian blinks a few times in disbelief.

"So you ATTACK me?"

'well...It seemed like a good idea at the time.'

Liane smiled weakly as she did her best to look innocent-something Brian had come to learn she wasn't no matter how sweet she looked. Shaking his head, he simply poked her in the forehead and chuckled.

"Your logic makes my head hurt."

'Your head hurts...You just poked me in mine!'

It felt good to goof off, Brian laughed some more and decided he would tell Liane why he had left abruptly when suddenly a strange song could be heard floating across the breeze.

"Cat? I'm a Kitty Cat and I dance, dance, dance..."

Rounding the corner was a short girl wearing similar clothing to what the fan-girls of Brian's did. She stopped when she noticed that she had company, grinning wildly she waved at the pair who politely waved back before turning their backs to her.

'so why did you take off so fast?'

"Because I..."

Brian stopped as both he and Liane noticed that the girl had wedged her head between them and had a hand on each of their shoulders.

'What's the big secret?'

'um...do you mind?'

Liane glared,she figured this girl had to be a member of the fanclub, she sure was crazy enough. The girl stepped back and loudly sniffled, tears forming at the edges of her eyes and looking as if she were about to burst out crying.

'You...You don't like me...'

'Oh geez...'

Liane rolled her eyes while turning to face the girl to deal with whatever damage she had just done, Brian on the other hand found this slightly amusing.

'I'm sorry, its not that I don't like you, its just that...'

'You like me?'

'er...yea-sure.'

The girl squeeled so high pitched that it hurt everyone's ears-leaping foreward she threw her arms around Liane and glomped onto her.

'yay-I have friends!'

'gah...'

Liane tried to pull free but the girl had a grip like a bull dog, it would take the jaws of life to pry her off.

'Brian...a little help?'

''heh...fine..."

He began to pull the girl off of Liane but he too found it impossible without hurting both girls. The huggy girl was randomly really strong.

"Could you just..."

Brian was cut off (again) by a large scaley mass leaping out of the river and landing only feet away from them-its ragad breath made him cough and even Liane gagged.The Hollow grinned at the three finding the tangle of limbs to be amusing.

'Brian...'

Liane looked to Brian with concern in her voice-they couldn't fight the Hollow with the girl hanging off of them.

'Looks like I get my birthday present sooner then expected.'

The Hollow lept at them,with a loud laugh but something shot out from the bushes and impaled the beast. For a few moments it hung over them dripping blood on them but then it was pulled into the bushes and to its doom. The hollow screamed as whatever was lurking in the bushes obviously destroyed it.

"The hell..."

'huh?'

the girl leaned back to look at the bushes,she let go of the two which caused Brian who had momentarily forgotten her to stumple.

'What is it?'

"er..."

Liane glanced to Brian nervously, he was unimpressed at the horrendous timing this girl had and looked as if he didn't care if this girl saw them fighting or not.

'Kitty!'

'What?'

The girl lept to her feet and began to run towards the bushes-something had caught her attention. Unfortunatly Brian couldn't stop her before a large black mass rose from the bushes-the other Hollow's blood stained its fur.

"Wait...Stop!"

'huh...but its only a scared little kitty'

coming to a stop, the girl looked back at the paniced Liane and Brian-unaware of the Hollow crawling out of the bushes behind her deciding to make her its first meal of the day.This Hollow resembled a cross between a giant bear and a cat, the claws on its hands were still wet with blood and glistened in the light.

"Get Back over here!"

'...why?'

'He wants a hug too!'

Liane shouted much to Brian's dismay but he tried to go along with it by looking crushed that he hadn't received a hug as well.Meanwhile the Hollow was raising on clawed arm and aiming to strike the girl dead.

'But Kitty..'

"I need a hug!"

Brian yelled making the girl smile and cock her head to one side. The hollow swung its arm down right were the girl stood.

'Nooo!'

Liane tried to dash foreward but Brian grabbed her around the arm and held her-the last thing he needed was for her to get injured as well.

'What's you guys' problems?'

The girl looked at the two like they were both nuts-she had bent down at the exact same time the Hollow would have killed her. In her arms was a thin black cat with dazzling blue eyes. Brian growled, amazed at how lucky she was but they still had to get her out of dangers way.

'Look kitty's fine. Just a little scared. see.'

She held the cat out to show Brian and Liane. Squrming violently the poor cat finally managed to free itself from its captor and dash down an alley away from the Hollow. Brian knew that the cat was aware of the Hollow's pressence maybe even saw it and he silently thanked it as the girl looked hurt and began to chase after it.

'Wait...Kitty come back...'

Looking like a young child, the girl vanished down the alley after the cat, giving Brian and Liane the chance they needed to kill this Hollow.

'Now Liane!'

'Right...'

Liane brought her arm up-bow ready. Pulling the string back she cursed the Hollow before releasing the glowing arrow, Growling angerly the Hollow swifty lept from its spot and managed to avoid the attack all together. Brian had his sword by this time and had lept at the beast, ready to finish it, but it smacked him back with its large tail. Causing Brian to lose grip on his sword and it skidded across the ground out of reach of either one.

'Whats this...I get dinner and a show...excellent.'

"Great a comedien..."

'Ah, good to know my talents have been noticed...too bad its too late! You shall all pay!'

Liane leveled her arm with the Hollow again and prepared to shoot at it again but stopped when Brian held up a hand.

"Don't. He'll keep dodging the arrows and you'll waste all your energy making you an easy meal..."

'Dammit...what do you suggest then?'

She glared at the smug Hollow while Brian steadied himself on his feet quickly formulating the best way to defeat this Hollow and quickly before more people showed up.

'I found Kitty!'

The girl announced as she returned-it was horrible timing as without even hesitating the Hollow licked its lips and lept at the unaware girl.

"Dammit-Move!"

Brian Lept after the Hollow, knowing without his sword he didn't stand much of a chance of a hand to hand confrontation with the beast that had several razor sharp claws and teeth and a wicked tail. The Hollow would Kill the girl and there was nothing Brian could do about it...

To be continued...

Character Stats

Brian

5'8  
Silver eyes  
Navy Hair  
Over 200 years (looks 22)

Liane

5'4  
Green eyes  
Blonde hair  
20 years old

Kelly

5'3  
Brown eyes  
Black hair  
Brian Fan

Anne

5'6  
Green eyes  
Dyed Blonde hair  
Brian Fan

Amber

5'2  
Pink eyes  
White Blonde hair  
Devote Cat lover


	4. Chapter 3

_**Whisper  
**_**_Chapter Three: Taming The WildHeart P.2_**

_The Hollow was going to kill the girl and there was nothing Brian could do..._

"Dammit!"

Brian thought as he felt gravity begin to pull him down. Narrowing his eyes he couldn't quite understand why he didn't just let the Hollow eat this girl-she had done nothing but bring bad luck and be a pain since she showed up.

Growling, Liane could no longer watch-she brought up her arm from behind her back. The bow was glowing as it extended further then it had ever done-rising her other hand, the string appeared with a firey radience as the arrow seemed to be bursting with energy.

'Hey! Where'd you get that Bow?'

The girl holding the cat exclaimed excitedly. Glancing over his shoulder, the Hollow saw that Liane was about to launch her attack and he wouldn't be able to dodge it as he was in mid-leap.

'Die!'

Liane breathed as she released the arrow-its force nearly knocked her off of her feet. For an instant everything seemed to move in slow motion-the hollow looked worried when suddenly he shot out his arms to grab Brian around the shoulders and middle. Twisting in the air, the hollow brought Brian close to him as a human shield. Brian had no time to react as the arrow picked up speed before connecting with hin and the hollow, both crashed to the ground in a smokey heap.

'BRIAN!'

Liane yelled horrified at what had just happened, tears began to form at the corner of her eyes but she quickly shielded them as the smoke washed over her. Without thinking she went to move foreward but suddenly collapsed to her knees,Liane had exerted her powers and now she was a sitting meal for the Hollow. The smoke filled the whole dock area and it was impossible for Liane to see through it, making it so that she had no choice but to wait for the creature to make its move or for the smoke to settle-a breeze was coming in off of the water front so she figured either way she wouldn't have long to wait.

Meanwhile, the girl had witnessed Brian fly through the air and began to jump about wildly.

'Cool! My friends can fly! I wanna fly too!'

She continued, flapping one arm vigoriously while clutching the black cat to her chest tightly.

'Fly,Fly,Fly!'

She chanted sing-songly,landing oddly she slipped and tumbled back-hard, dislodging the cat from her grip. The cat was sent sailing through the air while yowling loudly, its brilliant blue eyes wide with fear. Ignoring the incompasitated girl,the Hollow stood to its feet while chuckling triumphetly, still in its grasp was the limp body of Brian.

'This Soul Reaper is the perfect auderve...'

It opened its mouth to reveal its large glistening teeth, lifting Brian to its mouth victory was near. That is, until the screaming cat landed on the Hollow's face-instinctively the cat began to claw and scratch what it had landed on. Dropping Brian, the hollow began to swat frantically at the cat until after a few misses,it finally connected with the cat and the feline was thrown back into the air.

"Uhn...Picking on creatures smaller then you now...?"

Brian brought himself to his feet, ignoring the blistering pain in his shoulder, he felt that he needed to gain some distance between him and the hollow.

'Not dead? You will be!'

the hollow roared angerly as it brought one arm up and around for a giant swipe at Brian, who lept out of the way-barely. Falling to one knee he looked over his shoulder at the hollow.

'Just admit defeat and I promise it'll all be over quickly for you.'

"How 'bout no!"

Brian replied as he shakily stood to his feet once again.

Sitting up like some spring loaded toy the girl looked around while rubbing the back of her head.

'Did I do it? Did I fly?'

Brian looked down at her for a few moments before sprinting away from the two, picking up the unconcious cat as he skidded out of view around a corner. Hollow let out a low laugh as he shifted his weight expecting that had given up and run in an attempt to save himself.

'Fool...'

'HEY!'

The girl lept to her feet and quickly dashed after Brian and the cat. This didn't phase the Hollow at all, instead it turned its interest to Liane, who was still too weak to flee like the other two had done.A gust of wind swept the smoke away to show that the Hollow was grinning wickedly as it turned to Liane and lowered its head threateningly.

'looks like its just you and me now, girly...'

'Don't...Ever...Call me...Girly!'

Liane growled angerly between gasps for air, trying desperately to gain enough stamina back to at least give up a small fight. She eyed her bow, it had reverted back to its normal size,but felt strained as if it wanted to return to the arm band completely. Any attack Liane could muster would only be a weak one and probably wouldn't do any damage to the beast.

'You haven't given up? you must be delerious! and just as foolish as your friends.'

Liane clenched her teeth as the Hollow's voice rang through her ears, she hated to admit it but the Hollow was starting to make sense.

'Pity you have to die...I know who you are...'

'What...'

this took Liane by surprise and she looked up at the hollow-its eyes flashed a dark truth that told her that he wasn't just saying this to throw her off.

'I know who you are Miss girly...You could have been great...powerful...one of us...unfortunatly that is why you need to die.'

'Shut up! I think you just need to shut your big mouth and die!'

Liane had no intention of listening to thie creature that was trying to posion her mind, she would fight to her death just like Brian had. She raised her bow and aimed it at the Hollow's head. Almost toppling face first, she brought her other hand up to the bow were both the string and arrow appeared but very faintly. Liane's muscles were beginning to shake uncontrolably, making aiming preciously difficult,but she didn't care.

'Don't think that I'm weak...That would be a big mistake...'

She continued steading her arm with her upraised knee, keeping her eye on the hollow that seemed to be falling right into her trap. She would have but only one chance at succeeding and that would be when the hollow was almost directly on her-she would probably end up getting hurt or worse in the end as well.

'What...Am I intimidating you?'

She taunted, the wind blowing her hair into her eyes and hiding the dark spark in them.

'I'm not Intimidated by anyone, especially someone like you! But if you want to die so badly...'

The hollow sprung from its resting place towards Liane-siliva dripping from its tongue as it licked its chops.

'just a little closer.'

Liane thought as she watched the form of the hollow grow larger in her vision, her arms were beginning to feel as if led weights were tied around them. Taking in a deep breath she released the arrow,the hollow looked worried for half a second-the arrow faultered and crashed to the ground near Liane's feet, temperally blinding her.

"Hey Ugly!"

The Hollow twisted his head around at the sound of the sudden voice just as a brilliant light hit him head on, causing the mask to shatter upon impact. The body landed, dead just shy of landing ontop of the unawares Liane.

"Feh...Who's saving who's butt now?"

'Brian?'

Liane rubbed her eyes until her sight returned and saw that it was Brian grinning down at her, his sword resting across his shoulders.

'my arrows...your not hurt?'

"well...not exactly..."

He moved his blade so that Liane could see where the arrow had hit him-it had connected with his right shoulder but Brian's shirt was soaked in blood causing Liane to look back at him.

"It looks worse then it actually is."

he assured her. Noting that she didn't believe him, he sighed and held out his free hand with a slight smirk at the corner of his mouth.

"c'mon...I'll buy you a pie..."

'PIE?'

Liane's eyes went wide as she climbed to her feet, rolling her sleeve over the golden band, the bow had retracted when the last arrow had failed. Trying to dance, she under-estimated how weak she really was and nearly toppled over again but Brian caught her. Grinning sheepishly they walked away from the body and docks. Suddenly a dark figure jumped out from no where at them, blocking the path away from the water front.

'BRIAN-SAMA! LIANE-CHAN!'

Kelly smiled widely at the two, unfortunatly she couldn't hide the fact that she looked like she had just come from gym class.

"Is something wrong?"

Brian looked around suspecting to see another hollow or even a soul reaper but he didn't sense anything at all.

'No! But I've been looking all over for you. Liane-chan! You forgot this at the café ealier and had to bring it to you.'

'oh...thanks..'

Liane took her red purse as Kelly held it to her as if it were being handed to a Goddess. There was a pause as the three just stared at each other not knowing what else to say. Kelly then giggled and waved before turning and dashing down a small alley way.

'My friends are probably worried about me. Take care Brian-sama! Liane-chan!'

with that she was gone.

'Brian?'

'yes...'

'What ever happened to that girl?'

Brian paused, Liane looked at him as if expecting to see him looking angery at her but instead he closed his eyes and shook his head.

'There never was a girl...'

'yes there was...'

'NO...there wasn't.'

curious Liane wanted to ask what Brian had ment but before she could continue he had taken off up the road again, and she had to hurry to catch up.

The next afternoon the two were walking past the café they had spent lunch at the day previous, it was more crowded as it was later in the week, but Liane didn't take much note as she was happily nibbling on some candy. Glancing into the café, Brian caught sight of a red headed woman at the front counter paying for her order-it was the same woman he had spotted in other parts of the town.

'Brian-Look out!'

Liane shoved Brian casuing him to lose his balance and forcing both of them to topple to the cement ground.

"Ouch-Liane what the..."

'Hi guys! er...What are you doing down there on the ground?'

Standing there looking innocently confused was the girl the pair had encountered at the docks, and unbelievably she also had the black cat cradled in her arms. Smiling she tilted her head as she waited for them to answer her. All Brian and Liane did was stare at each other and they both seemed to know what the other was thinking...

They had made a new friend and she was there to stay...

Character Stats

Brian  
5'8  
Silver eyes  
Navy Hair  
Over 200 years (looks 22)

Liane  
5'4  
Green eyes  
Blonde hair  
20 years old

Kelly  
5'3  
Brown eyes  
Black hair  
15 years old  
Head of Brian/Liane club

Amber  
5'2  
Pink eyes  
White Blonde hair  
22 years old  
Brian and Liane's new 'friend'

Feline  
Hollow  
deceased-Brian's kill


	5. Chapter 4

_**Whisper**_

**_Chapter Four: More Then Believing_**

_**"Time Is like Water-No matter how tightly we hold it-it still manages to slip through our fingers."**_

****The final bell rang, signifing the end of the school day. The collective mood of the students brightened as they were free of school for a full week. Kelly didn't share in the many conversations around her as her classmates packed up their books. She was lost in her own world as she feverishly wrote-not even the class teacher standing for attention interuppted her.

"Class! A few announcements before you go."

Mr. Mizaki waited as the students took notice and fell silent.

"As most of you know, Ms. Amika and I are getting married during the break."

A low cry from several girls made the other class members chuckle or roll their eyes. Mizaki had to smirk himself but once things calmed down once more he continued.

"Anyways, I won't be returning until after our honeymoon. Until I do, both this and ms. Amika's classes will have substitue teachers-I expect you all to behave yourselves. No funny business. As well, there will be a new student transfering into this class. I'm sure you'll do your best to make him feel welcomed, Hmmmm. That's about it-Class dismissed! Have a safe break and see you all soon!"

The class cheered as all dashed out and went their seperate ways. Leaving Kelly alone in the room, still not taking any note of what was going on around her.

'Done!'

she dropped her pencil and stretched, glancing over the large stack of paper on her desk. She had just done the week's assigned homework in under half an hour, relieving her of worry and leaving her free for the break.

'Oie! Kelly-you coming or what?'

Looking towards the door, Kelly reconized the boy talking to her. It was a friend of a friend of Ann's, personally kelly didn't think much of him but had to admit that he was good entertainment.

'We're not going to wait for you all day, what you doing anyways, day dreaming about whats his name uber goober.'

'Irk..'

Kelly furrowed her eyebrows before leaning foreward to grab her pencil box-She then suddenly and violently vaulted it at his head. With a loud 'smack' the pencil box hit the wall behind Mizuiro and almost hit some other members of the group as it bounced back off the wall.

'Are you crazy! You almost took my head off with that!'

'Then don't Call Brian a Ubger Goober! And don't bug someone who's just done a week's worth of Homework in under an hour!'

'Huh.'

Mizuiro stared at Kelly speachless for a few seconds before regaining his composure.

"hey...what's going on in here?"

The commotion had attracted the curiosity of several of the others waiting in the hallway. Peaking his head around the opposite side of the door was another one of Ann's friends, unmistakingable for his bright orange hair, Kurosaki Ichigo. Looking from Kelly to Mizuiro and back again, he had an expression of confusion on his face. Kelly gathered her homework ad placed it neatly on the teacher's desk, taking great care to not look at either boy and to ignore Ichigo's stare.

'Alright, Let's go!'

she finally replied, passing the two glaring boys. Suddenly Ann lept on her as she stepped out of the classroom, causing them both to almost fall into Ichigo.

'Kelly-hurry up! we're going down to the park!'

'Okies...Just a second.'

She laughed shoving her friend off of her and dashing down the hall towards the school washrooms.

'C'mon Ann.'

'We'll wait for you outside!'

'Okies.'  
Ann waved before quickly following after the group as they made their way in the opposite direction. Becoming louder and louder as they went.

A few minutes later Kelly reamurged to find the halls completely deserted,if it wasn't creepy on its own, the hairs on her arms began to stand on end as the air around her dropped to a chilling degree. She shivered violently as she suddenly felt as if she were no longer alone and that someone was watching her.

'Hello? Is some one there?'

she called but got no reply. Shrugging she turned to walk down the hall when she heard a very faint sound, like some one was crying down a long tunnel.

'Hello? Are you hurt?'

Waiting in silence, Kelly strained to hear anything but heard just silence. Beginning to feel creeped out she just wanted to get out of the school at this point, deciding it was best not to tell her friends what she had heard in fear they would tease her. Kelly turned around, yelping in surprise she lept back as she stared at a woman standing in the middle of the hall making no noise.

'I'm sorry...I didn't hear you...'

Kelly bowed politely-the woman didn't even acknowledge the apology but just stared down the hall memorized by something.

'Miss...are you..'

'You can see me?'

The woman spoke suddenly, turning her head to face Kelly, revealing that half her face was missing. Kelly gasped, bringing her hand to her throat as she tried her best to keep her lunch down.

'OH my...What happened to you?'

Turning away, the woman looked sad for a breif moment. Kelly went to put her hand on the shoulder of the woman only to pull it back like something had bitten her or she had touched something hot.

'He's coming!'

The woman cried, fear filled her voice.

'Who? Who's coming?'

Kelly looked around expecting to see someone coming down the hall. When she didn't she turned back to look at the woman, but she was gone just as suddenly as she had appeared.

'Kelly...'

Ann was slowly walking down the hall, a look of concern on her face as she noticed her friend looking around like she had lost something. Kelly turned away from Ann before suddenly dashing down the hall and up the stairwell.

'Wait! Kelly!'

Ann chased after Kelly, She didn't know what was wrong with her friend but she had to find out and she didn't want anything to happen to her.

'Darn...where's she going? The Roof'

Sure enough, Ann found herself stumbling through the last down on the flight of stairs and onto the roof of the school. Coming to a jerking hault she scanned the roof for Kelly-Who was standing near the edge staring at something just out of veiw.

'Kelly!'

Ann called out. Kelly screamed before being thrown through the air by an invisible force. Without hesitation Ann dashed foreward to catch her friend, grabbing her around the waist. Unfortunatly she was thrown off her feet by the force of Kelly and Both girls hit the roof hard-Knocking Ann out as she skidded under the already unconcious kelly.

'Damn girls...'

Stepping out of the shadows was a hollow resembling a skeletal sea creature-White hair running down it's spine.

'That one girl...she could see me...'

it lumered closer to the two, it's eyes glistening with malice. Knuckles dragging against the ground as it moved, making an unbarable scratching noise. This hollow seemed disinterested with the many people on the ground below, fixated on Kelly it moved closer.

'Oh well...it matters not...'

The hollow reached for kelly, its spinely fingers wrapping around her with ease. Then easily lifted her from her resting spot with ease, licking it's chops hungerly.

"Heh. I've been doing this job for a long time now but you have to to be the most hiddious Hollow I've come across."

'What?'

Pausing, the Hollow looked up to see a dark figure standing on a raised part of the roof.

'Who the hell are you?'

Demanded the creature. Laughing darkly the figure moved one arm to point his sword at the hollow.

''That's what they all say before...''

'Before?'

"Before I kill them! Now I don't have much time, so, How do you want this to end? Quick and painless or the hard way?"

Growling the hollow turned its entire attention to this figure.

'SoulReaper! I'll Kill you!'

The hollow lept toward the figure-Smirking he shifted his weight as the creature approached.

"The hard way it is..."

He then held the sword with both hands, tilting the blade at a strange angle.

"But I really don't have the time to play."

The sun reflected off of the figure's blade, breifly blinding the hollow who yelled in pain. Seeing his chance, the figure hit the butt of his sword with his right palm and called out.

"Come forth...SILENCER!"

A flash of blue light and the Hollow released Kelly. Blood spirted in all directions as it's mask shattered and its body began to disintgrate into dust. Leaping into the air, the figure caught Kelly before she fell to her death;at the same time sheithing his sword once more. He landed softly next to Ann, where he laid kelly.

"When you wake-neither will remember"

he muttered before looking at the door expectanctly and vanishing as if he was never there-leaving no trace of his quick battle with the hollow.

'Kelly! Ann!'

dashing through the door to the roof was Orihime, not stopping until she reached Ann and Kelly.

"mmmmm..."

Both girls began to stir, looking up at their friend with blurry eyes and slightly confused expressions.

'Are you two alright?'

'Hime...Oh...I...'

'Ann and I came up here to talk.'

'Yea, but I guess our talk got a little out of hand. hehehe..'

Ann finished Kelly's sentence while grinning sheepishly. releaved that the two were alright, Orihime smiled happily at them-tilting her head to one side.

'Well as long as neither one of you is hurt.'

'we're fine, thanks...so...who's up for some bubble-tea?'

Kelly laughed,standing and helping Ann to her feet as well. Grinning widely the two dash past Orihime and back inside the school, arms around each other as they shared a good laugh at their own expense. Orihime watched them go, her smile never fading but she was still concerned feeling that something more had happened then a friendly row. She turned to look off at the horizon, the sun was slowly setting and casting a brilliant orange glow through the sky.

'What really happened up here?Why do I feel like this...'

'Orihime! COme On!'

'Okay!'

Orihime forced her thoughts back as she bounded towards the waiting Ann and Kelly. For now she would keep her worries to herself, not wanting to worry anyone else incase it really was nothing...


	6. Chapter 5

_**Whisper**_

**_Chapter Five: OK-GO!_**

_**"Life - A gift too often taken for granted. Easily given and even more easily taken away."**_

****Brian laid on a grassy hill, a warm breeze played with his dark blue hair. Closing his eyes, he felt that nothing could spoil the absolute wonderful mood he was in.

"KUR...Rack!"

"AAAAACK!"

Before he could even register what was happening-Brian was hit by a large branch followed closely by a body. Dazed and winded, he shoved the branch out of his face to see the white-haired 'thing' that had crashed his spirits.

"AMBER! GET OFF OF ME!"

He roared-the girl giggled as she rolloed onto her side before rolling off of Brian and down the hill a slight ways.

'weeh!'

'What...'

Pausing, Brian was about to ask the girl what she had been doing up in the tree but decided that he didn't WANT to know.

"What are you doing here?"

'Isn't it obvious,Silly?'

"um...No..."

Amber rolled down the hill a little more, grinning inanely the whole time. Brian was already climbing to his feet when something hit him from the back. Causing him to lose the little balance he had-falling face first down the slope. For a moment he didn't raise his head but when he did he glared at Amber with a grass stained face.

"I Hamghogh Yoshlsh"

He was unable to speak properly as dirt and grass had gotten into his mouth when he fell down. It was while he was spitting the earth out that he spotted what had hit him and knocked him over. Looking almost like it was laughing was none other then the black cat that was always in Amber's arms. It tilted it's head and meowed mockingly at Brian. Amber attempted to sit up at this, instead she only slipped further down the hill now backwards and almost doing a backwards sommersault.

'No...I want to got the other way...'

She huffed, Brian wipped his mouth and rubbing the remaining grass from his mouth-though the taste of dirt still lingered.

"That's called Gravity."

'Nyaa! I defy Gravity!'

"heh."

'You did!'

'eh? When did I do this?"

'when,when,when...when you Fl...'  
Amber was cut off by a shrill scream that pierced the air. Brian fell serious in an instant,narrowing his eyes and began to leave. Amber,after several attempts had finally found a way to sit up without falling back down the hill.

'Where are you going?'

"Home."

'why?'

"I'm tired"

'Why?'

"Because I stayed up late last night."

'Why?'

"I felt like it."

'Why?'

Brian growled angerly, he knew that the scream was caused by a Hollow causing chaos but there was very little he could do while Amber was hanging around-he didn't want a repeat of the last time he had to face a Hollow with her getting in the way. Unfortunatly his attempt of leaving her behind was doing everything but work.

"Amber!"

'Brian!"

'LIANE!'

Amber cheered as Liane appeared at the top of the slope, face flushed as if she had run a long distance in a short period of time. Nearly tumbling down the hill when she came to a skidding hault and looked at Amber with surprise.

'Brian...What are you doing?'

"What does it look like, Liane..."

He replied between clenched teeth, hoping that she would catch the unspoken message between his words.

"MEEE-OOOWWW!'  
The black cat screamed suddenly, arching its back before dashing past Brian and under Liane into the small forest area.

'Kitty!'

Amber sprang to her feet with surprisingly nimbleness and began to chase after the cat. Brian watched her pass him and Liane looked at them both with questions in her eyes. He turned his gaze to her when he noticed the way she was looking at him making a silent statement.

"What? Would it be such a loss if I were to let the Hollow eat her?"

'Brian...'

Liane began before Brian shrugged and bounded up the hill towards her. He instantly felt a heavy feeling fall over him, his eyes turned dark and cold looking. Almost frightening Liane with how dark he looked at the moment.

"Let's finish this before someone gets hurt."

'Um...Brian...'

"What?"

'well...That's what I wanted to tell you. Someone already got hurt.'

"What?"

'I think they had red hair..'

Before Liane could finish Brian had made a dark noise and dashed off through the tree's and towards the Hollow. She watched as he vanished beyond the tree's.

'Brian...Wait...'

she called out in vain, she hated it when he rushed ahead like this but she knew that Brian no matter what would always have a natural hatred towards the Hollows. As for herself, she knew that they were evil-vile creatures that did bad but she was also afraid of them. Liane shared a dark connection with the Hollows, one she was finding harder and harder to conceal. As she walked briskly to catch up with Brian she was too deep in thought to notice the odd tune wafting through the air.

'I'm so weak and I'm so tired. Down on my knees. Been Beat up-Been broken up. I'm in last place if I place at all. Call me the under dog."

Upon reaching the edge of the forest, Liane snapped to attention-Brian stood with his back to her, sword already dripping with Blood of the Hollow. Infront of him looking bruised and battered from a rash attack on the twin headed bird looking Hollow.Before using her own weapon, Liane quickly glanced around the area for any sign of Amber or anyone else that might ask ackward questions.

'good.'

she thought as there was no sign of the feline crazed girl. Bringing her one arm level with her shoulders-the golden bow glistened brightly in the shade. She was slowly rising her other arm to create the arrow and string, taking aim at one of the Hollow's heads.

'Br...'

She started to call out to warn him of her attack, not wanting him to get injured in the process but was cut off when a dark shadowed lept in her way. At the same time a near identical figure appeared by Brian. Putting a foot on his sword to stop him from raising it in an attack.

'What the hell?'

Brian hissed. The cloaked man only smiled at him before his face fell to that of a serious one and he looked past Brian to where Liane and the other figure stood.

'Move out of the way!'

Liane growled at this man and like his counter-part, the man smiled politely before turning serious and turning from her to face the other two. As if they could read each other's minds the two men lunged foreward toward each other-catching the other by one hand and spinning around to face the opposite direction then from what they started. This move kicked up dirt and dust, giving them the impression they had been moving at an unhumanly possible speed. The two men, instead of stopping, began to spin faster-holding out their free hands palm facing the sky. Suddenly their hands were alight by large red and blue fire-balls. As they moved ever so quickly, becoming no more then a blur-the spinning mass caught on fire. The Hollow watched in awe, unaware that this spinning, burning mass of energy was headed straight for it.

Brian frowned before with drawing his sword and moving out of the path of this fireball. Liane, silently moved towards her friend, an arrow burning bright in her clenched hand just incase the strange men gave her cause to use it. Neither knew if these strange men were friends or foes yet-but decided to watch and let them deal with the Hollow first.

The twin headed Hollow twisted its ugly heads to face the spinning mass just in time to become engulfed by the flames. It screamed its horrible scream and began to rampage down the street.  
'Raaagh!'

The Hollow crashed into a parked car, sending the security alarms off-it then began to run down the road, blinded by pain.

'Dammit!"

Brian huffed as he drew his sword again, about to the put the Hollow out of its misery. However, three large flaming daggers flew out of nowhere towards him and Liane.

"Liane!"

Grabbing the utterly confused Liane around the waist-Brian managed to get them to safety. As he had expected the daggers exploded on impact.

'Brian-Who are these guys?'

"I don't know!"

he replied heatedly.

''why?"

'Oh...well I thought you might know them because they're fighting that Hollow...Not many..'

"No...I don't know them..."

'Okay...'

Liane turned back to the firey battle.

the Hollow had finally surcome to its injuries and now laid in the street hissing wildly. The two men came to a slow stop, their fire barrier evaporating. Again, without speaking they moved simotaniously. The one with lighter hair lunged at the Hollow-two simitars in his hands poised for the killing blow. The other man seemed to vanish before Brian and Liane's eyes, though they knew that he was anything but gone.

'HI!'

Came a voice from behind them-Spinning, Brian brought his sword up for what could have been a nasty strike to the face. The man, however, stopped the sword from injuring him with only one finger, looking mockingly hurt that Brian had attacked him.

"Tsk,Tsk. That's not very nice."

"Who are you? And why did you attack us?"

The man tilted his head, smirking widely and closed his eyes as he seemed to ponder how to answer Brian's demand.

'well, If we let you attack that Hollow while he was on fire...You would have died...'

"What doe you mean!"

Brian demanded again, pulling his sword back to his side.

'Hmmm...It's hard to explain. Maybe best told another time.'

"No! I want answers Now!"

Brian grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt and forced him up against a tree. This only seemed to amuse the man even more as he let out a low chuckle.

'Now that's...not very nice. Brian-Soul Reaper of the 12th Devision. Was that Before or after Urahara?'

"Wha..."

Brian losened his grip enough for the man to easily escape his confides. performing the same vanishing trick only to reappear on a tree branch above the two.

'You'll just have to wait and see...Oh...things are gonna get fun now..'

The man laughed in a sing-song voice.

His counter part slowly walked towards the three, wind blowing his hair so that it hid his eyes from sight.

'Mission a success...'

He muttered , tilting his head enough for one eye to peer through his bangs.

'Sorry champs-we'd love to stay and play but we really must dash. Pity-it was just getting good.'

Brian and Liane remained silent waiting for the two to attack them or do something else just as evil.

'Ok!'

'Go!'

The man with the simitar's dashed foreward but vanished as did the man on the tree branch.Sighing,Brian put his sword away and let himself relax a little.

'they're gone...'

'for sure?'

"Hai.I don't think we've seen the last of them."

Liane nodded knowingly, silence fell between the two, she wanted to ask Brian more about his past. He, on the other hand was oddly touchy about it and avoided speaking of his days in the soul society.

'Brian! Liane!'

At the familiar feminine voice, Brian and Liane stared at each other-Identical expressions on their faces.

'Brian? Liane?'

Amber came to a stop by the tree Brian and Liane had moments ago been standing by, question marks floated around her head as she looked around, swearing that she had just heard them.

'Where'd They go...'


	7. Chapter 6

_**Whisper**_

**_Chapter Six: Dark Clouds On The Horizon_**

_**"Never Forget Who You Are-For When You Do, You'll Have Nothing."**_

****A Young boy ran down the hallway, his bare feet slapping hard against the wood floor. In one hand he carried a letter- it was his job to deliver it as swiftly as possible. Normally he wouldn't have been chosen to deliver the message but he had been the only able person availble at the time. A few paces ahead of him a door slid open and out stepped an unuseually thin man. Not wanting to collide with this man, the boy came to a skidding stop which resulted in him falling back onto his rump at the feet of this man.

"Sorry, sir.."

he bowed his head, reconizing the man looming over him to be of a greater rank then him, his white coat revealed that he was actually a captian. He didn't make eye contact with the captain instead stared at a spot on the floor as he waited to get repremanded for almost knocking over a captain. The silence seemed to bore into the boy's mind and curiosity soon took him over, slowly he lifted his gaze from the spot and up to the man's face-he wanted to know who he had run into but stopped half ways as the man began to speak.

"Zakis Soukous of the Fifth Division, correct?"

"uh...Yes sir."

"heh. And where are you off to in such a rush?"

The captian grinned down at Zakis, his voice nearly emotionless except for a small trace of amusement. Zakis gulped, though this man was not his captian he was still obliged to be respectful and as far as he was aware there was no reason for him to with hold any infomation from him. Carefully chosing his words, Zakis puffed out his chest making him feel bigger then he was-however this didn't do much to calm his nerves as by this time he knew who he was addressing. It was none other then the captian of the third devision-Gin Ichimaru.

"I was on my way to deliver this letter for Aizen-sama."

"Aizen,eh. I didn't realize your captian had taken up sending his subordinants to do such trivial things such as..."

"I volenteered..."

Zakis bit his tongue as he had momentarily forgotten that he was talking to a captain, he knew he had done it now.

"...Well...I better get back to my duties."

Gin walked past Zakis without turning back but waved over his shoulder, ever grinning.

"Tell your captain I say Hi..."

inclined to watch as the thin man walked out of view, Zakis sighed heavily feeling like he had been holding his breath the whole time he was in Gin's presence.Jumping to his feet, he quickly continued on all the while trying to shake the creepy feeling he had gotten from the Third division captian. He quickly and gladly turned his thoughts back to the letter he tightly held in his hand.

"It must be serious if Aizen-sama wants to get "Zetsu-Sama" involved.'

Zakis thought-with only having a very vague idea of what was contained within the letter. He did,however, know that it had something to do with regards to an Ex-Soul Reaper. He had been subconciously briskly walking down the rest of this long hallway, slowly only when he snapped out of his thoughts. Zakis found himself standing at one end of the hallway, turning to his left he nearly jogged the rest of the way-seeing a large engraved door at the end of the hall (also finding it growing darker the closer he got to his destination).

"Could all this be about Brian? No, Aizen-sama wouldn't send someone like Zetsu-Sama to do such an important job as that...then who...'

Zakis stopped infront of the doors, knowing that some where on the other side awaited the man he was to deliver the letter to. Taking a few moments to look over the blue and silver engraved doors. He then gave a quick and small knock before waiting to be allowed inside.

"Enter"

Replied a dark mysterious voice. Nodding to the door, Zakis slid open the door enough so that he could step just inside of the room.

'Zetsu-sama...'

'hmmmm...what does Aizen want this time?'

'huh'

Zakis stared at the shadowed man deeper in the room-confusion plastered across his face.

'Keh, nothing.'

'?. Anyways, I was instructed to deliver this letter to you.'

'Leave it there on the floor."

'right'

Doing as he was told, Zakis placed the slightly crumbled letter down on the floor by his feet.

'leave now'

'right.'

Bowing respectfully, the boy backed out and slid the door shut, leaving him alone once again. He stared at the door and frowned, not impressed at how coldly he had just been treated.

'hmph. what do people see in him?'

With that Zakis turned heel and dashed back the way he had come, the light from the sun outside filtered through some windows and washed over him. Giving him the feeling he had just left a place of dark intentions-glad to be away from there he decided to take the long sunny way home.

Walking silently to the spot the letter was laid, Zetsu looked down at it, narrowing his eyes in deep thought. He made no attempt to pick it up but instead remained starring at it with a suspecious glint in his eyes though the small smirk on the corners of his mouth told a different story.

"What are you up to this time, Aizen..."

-------

"We can't wait any longer..."

Rukia Kuchiki muttered turning her back away from the other two people occampaning her. Leaning against a wall was Ichigo and to his left, sitting on a patch of grass was Inoue Orihime. Both stared at the clear blue sky, obviously bored or lost in thoughts-but beginning to feel restless as well.

'didn't you tell them where to meet us, Inoue?'

Ichigo asked suddenly, tilting his head slightly to look down at Inoue. She grinned about to say something but stopped and tilted her head, thinking back to earlier that morning.

'come to think of it...'

(flash back)

Inoue stood infront of both Ishida Uryuu and Sado Yasutora-she looked like she had just come from the high school, though school had been out for a day already.

'why did you want to see us?'

Ishida asked while pushing his glasses up his nose, they often slid down and it annoyed him greatly.

'oh yea...Miss Rukia wanted me to tell you and Sado to meet Ichigo, her and I later today...I think she wants to talk to us about something.'

frowning slightly, Ishida seemed to be in deep thought and was about to reply when he was suddenly cut off by the unmistakingable squeel of two or three girls. Dashing past both him and Sado, the girls lunged themselves at Inoue and almost fell over as they hugged her tightly around the shoulders and neck.

'C,mon 'Hime, let's go down to the mall!'

'there's a clearance at one of the stores and its all you can eat cake and pop."

"Really...Okay!"

Inoue posed somewhat like a super-hero before leading the other girls away, barely glancing over to wave to the two she had left behind in stupor.

(over)

"Wait! You didn't even tell them when or where to meet us!"

Ichigo bellowed, leaping away from the wall and pointing at Inoue in shock, upset that they had been waiting mindlessly for they're friends that would never show.

'I'm sorry...you can pour cement around my feet and through me in the river!'

She apologized, looking truly hurt that she had screwed up her task and taking it too serious. Both Rukia and Ichigo looked at her then at each other with blank expressions.

"You don't have to be so serious."

Ichigo muttered as Inoue stopped acting out being thrown into the river and drowning.

'Oh...Okay...'

she kneeled back down on the grass and watched both Rukia and Ichigo look deep in thought. A light breeze picked up filling the air with the cool scent of a rain storm approaching.

'something's wrong. there's been alot of strange energy in the area lately.'

Rukia caught the look that flashed past Ichigo's eyes, she knew that he too had felt it.

'you mean like the increase in Hollow activity.?'

Inoue piped up, her eyebrows furrowed together trying to grasp the true meaning behind the strange occurances.

'Partly...but there's more to it then just the hollows. I wonder...'

the three fell silent once more. suddenly the wind picked up causing both Ichigo and rukia to become rigid, something in the distance had caught their attention and even Inoue could feel it. It made her feel sick in the pit of her stomach, like a wave of despair had washed over her, she hated this feeling. Ichigo sprang to his feet, and without saying a word or looking at either girl,took off at top speed towards the area of the city the sudden disturbing aura was coming from.

'Ichigo...'

Rukia began but knew it wouldn't stop him, she knew where he was headed and she knew that he would need her help. Whatever it was that was causing this was bad, and would attract the attention of everything else in the area. Inoue also stood to her feet, she quickly dusted herself off catching Rukia's attention.

Looking determind Inoue took off down the road, nearly knocking Rukia over, she was running in the opposite direction that Ichigo had gone.

'Inoue where are you going?'

'Don't worry about me!'

Inoue called over her shoulder with a large grin and ran out of sight. Rukia just stared after her with a puzzled expression on her face.

'That's not what I asked...'

she muttered under her breath. A large explosion errupted in the direction Ichigo had gone-sending debris and dirt flying in all directions.

'Ichigo!'

Rukia yelled as she didn't even hesitate to sprint towards the chaos. not knowing who or what had cased the explosion only that it was serious and obviously whoever had been in the area was finally calling them out-and the first to answer would be Ichigo-this is probably what they had wanted. jarred from her thoughts as people ran for cover and cried in fear, she knew that she was getting nearer to the street this had happened on-

'don't do anything stupid, Ichigo,"

she thought as she pushed herself to go faster.

'Yawn...Hey! where'd everyone go?'

Sitting in the tall grass where the three had moments ago been was Kon-blurry eyed-he had taken a nap while waiting and had been quickly forgotten about.

------------------------------------------------------

Brian and Liane stood on the street where the explosion had just happened, they had been too late to see who or what had caused and unimpressed that their day was now ruined. Rubble from the half destroyed building was skattered all over the street, luckily the street had cleared out quickly giving them time before police and firemen showed up.

'did a Hollow do this?'

Liane asked stepping over a large chunk of building. Clutched tightly in her hand was an arrow,which was small though ready to burst into a stronger,larger arrow the moment something moved. Brian shook his head, dust had already settled on his shoulders and flew off as he moved. frowning deeply he knew whatever had caused this was still nearby-he could almost feel it, but something else was weighing heavily on his mind.

"No, this was done by Some One. who obviously has an agenda."

'what.'

"This is no random attack. Someone wants us here...but why..."

Spinning sharply,Brian brought up his sword from his waist just in time to catch the blade of a much larger sword. He was now face to face with a orange/yellow haired boy in shinigami uniform. He didn't reconize this kid but it had been a few months since he'd been anywhere near the soul society.

"What Have You Done?"

Ichigo growled, anger burning in his eyes as he stared at Brian.

"what makes you think I've done anything?"

Brian remarked with a small smirk.

'BRIAN!'

Liane yelled as she released her arrow straight towards the two, however the orange haired boy swiftly turned and deflected the arrow with his sword as if it were nothing more then a fly. Brian took the oppertunity to back off giving himself some distance between him and this boy.

"Liane...Stay back!"

'but Brian...'

"No! I don't know what this punk's problem is-but this is between Him and Me..."

Brian's silver eyes were now narrowed into thin slits, casting a rather dark look over his face, and scaring Liane.

She nodded briskly, taking a few steps back and lowered her bow slightly. though this boy was standing between her and Brian he seemed unphased and more focused on Brian who appeared to be more of the threat. Liane froze as a strange feeling past through her as the boy stared her straight in the eyes, it was odd the feeling she got from him-it was...like all this was not right. But there was nothing she could do...or that she could say that would stop these two from fighting...


	8. Chapter 7

_**Whisper**_

**_Chapter Seven: Klash of the Souls_**

_**"Even those who walk in the path of light phase into darkness along the way."**_

_Brian stood his _ground, it was unbelievable the amount of spiritual energy the orange haired boy was emitting. How could he not have sensed this before? was his senses getting dull in his time spent in the real world?

Liane could see the wheels working in Brian's mind, his eyes revealed alot and yet nothing at the same time. She knew he was trying to unwravel the mystery around this boy without showing it-she wished that she could help him but there was nothing she could do. At times like this Liane wanted to be of more use to Brian-instead she was cursed and had brought nothing but bad luck to him. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she knew the fight was about to begin but didn't know which of the two would strike first, all she could do was ready herself. A strong chill ran down her spine, it was not natural, liane did her best to ignore the feeling she got from this whole thing.

"I don't know who you are, but this is no place to be playing ""Hero""-now get out of my sight."

Brian snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously. Though he was positive now that this boy had nothing to do with the distruction around them, he didn't want to deal with the annoyance of this guy when the real threat showed up. Unfortunatly, he knew that this boy wouldn't forfiet the fight, it had long since gone past that point.

'Are you blind! I'm not leaving!'

"I tried..."  
Almost in an instant Brian was gone from his spot and suddenly at Ichigo's side-a strange look glazed across his eyes for a breif moment. Seconds later blood splattered across the ground as Ichigo doubled over writhing in pain. A gash across his abdomen bled profoundly, it was a wound that should have been deeper and should have instantly killed him-but obviously Brian had no intention of killing this boy that and his aura had protected him somewhat. Ichigo glared up at Brian, his suspecions about the dark blue haired man had been correct. Ignoring the pain Ichigo swiftly swung his sword at Brian who blocked the attack with only the edge of his sword hilt.He was crouched low, anticipating the attack. grinning darkly, he kicked one leg out and connected with the side of Ichigo's knee. Refusing to be brought down, Ichigo now brought his sword down diagonally-catching Brian off balance. He was unable to stop the metalic blade from slicing into his shoulder-feeling it slide across his collar bone. In response he sharply shot his free hand up and punched Ichigo in the elbow-dislodging the weapon from his flesh. without hesitation he used his own momentum to follow this strike with his sword aimed at Ichigo's heart. However, Ichigo wasn't fool enough to stand there and with one kick, his foot connected with Brian's face. Being thrown onto his back, Brian skidded across the ground and didn't stop until he slammed into a slab of upturned pavement. A line of blood trickled from his hairline and the corners of his mouth.

Watching in shock, Liane hadn't expected the fight to be so even, it was hard to tell who had the upper hand right now. Both were fighting with the intention of not losing to the other, and with each attack the fight got more and more intense. It was clear these two were more similar then they appeared to have noticed. Thinking, Liane was begining to feel fear crawl across her, for as long as she had known Brian she had Never once seen him fight with such intent of maximum blood spillage-not even when he fought and killed hollows. Deeply ingrossed in her thoughts once more, Liane didn't notice that she was no longer alone- the shorter woman stopped at Liane's side without a single word.

'Ichigo!'

whipping her head around, Liane stared at the person who had snapped her out of her thoughts.. Rukia turned to Liane,the look of trying to understand was thick in this womans eyes. then shock crossed her face as her eyes widened and she took a few steps back - she looked at the woman past Liane.

'You...Your...'

She cut herself off to turn her attention back to the fight between Brian and Ichigo. Liane glanced back to the silent short woman but didn't say anything, she felt that there was nothing to say, though she had found it quite unnerving that she had suddenly appeared there.

Brian was wiping the blood from his eyes as a wicked look crossed his face.

"Stop playing boy-I hate those who you think they need to hold back-I'm not a weakling..."

'Ichigo-RUN!'

Rukia suddenly cried out, she reconized Brian almost instantly, she had also only seen him fight once before-and she didn't even want to remember what he had done to his opponent. She couldn't let that happen to Ichigo...

'Run Ichigo! While You still can!'

'Why are you always telling me to run? I'm not going to run away from this jerk! '

' You idiot, Ichigo, I'm telling you to run because...'

Ichigo simply turned his back to Rukia, cutting her off in mid-sentence.

"Kuchiki Rukia! Your friend should learn better manners."

'He's slow at learning.'

"Obviously"

'HEY-I'm right here!'

"so?"

Brian looked slightly amused at Ichigo's outburst.

"Are you going to come at me or not?"

'Arrogent Jerk!'

Ichigo rushed foreward,sword aimed level with his chest.

Rukia looked like she was going to 'kill' Ichigo if he lived after this battle, he was rushing into this head first.

'so...You know Brian...'

Liane's sudden question brought Rukia back, she calmed down and nodded, a strange almost sadness seemed to fall over this woman now.

'Hai-He was graduating the year I met him. He had a promising future ahead of him but then he was sent off on a mission that would ultimately change him forever. Technically I should probably hate you-and take you straight to the soul society.'

'What for? What Have I ever done to...ANYOne?'

Liane cried, seeing her chance to find out why she had been so prosecuted and hunted by the soul society and they're army.

'It was you-because of the 'human-Hollow', Brian abandoned not only his world but friends as well. Brian gave up his life for you, now he is hunted and wanted just as much as they want you. You must be something special for Brian of all people to just desert his way of life. You shouldn't even exist, and yet here you are-and with Brian-some how I just can't...'

Liane looked away, until now she hadn't realized exactly what Brian had sacrificed for her freedom, that she had in a single afternoon changed his life so drastically. To feel that she was wrongly hunted and misjudged that he would turn his back on all those who had watched him grow up, seen a promising future for him-his friends,family...all his loved ones...those who had once been so proud of him now thought of him as a traitor and an enemy.

'However, I don't believe Brian would have left like he did unless he absolutely felt that it was the only way. That deserting was his only choice in helping a virtual stranger.'

Rukia continued to watch the fight as she spoke to Liane, as if looking at her was too painful.

'Take comfert in knowing that as long as there's breath in Brian's body-you will be free.'

'Thank you...There's still so much i don't understand...'

"Didn't I tell you to stop playing around?"

Brian shoved Ichigo back several feet, both were bloody and bruised and the intensity of their battle was beginning to show dispite the fact neither of them wanted to tire.

'Wipe that smirk off of your face!'

again Ichigo charged at Brian, it was useless as Brian already knew that he could block this weak attack.

"BRIAN STOP THIS! THIS FIGHT IS POINTLESS!'

Liane cried out desperatly, her hands balled into tight fists. Slowing, Brian was confused-what was Liane going on about? She had never called a fight pointless, it was just not in her nature.

Before he could even respond the air suddenly became heavy and the two combatants came to a skidding hault in their fight. Rukia didn't reconize this spiritual pressure but knew whomever it belonged to was coming straight for them-FAST! Liane couldn't understand it, she felt like she was being stung by a thousand wasps and tried a way to relieve herself of the pain anyway she could.

An explosion of dirt and rubble errupted between Brian and Ichigo, sending the two slidding backwards in opposite directions.

'this pressure...it makes me want to be sick to my stomach...'

Rukia thought as the dust and debris now began to settle. A form became clear, crouched down on one knee was a figure draped in the familiar black and white of a shinigami. Resting on their back was a very large sword-it must have been as big if not bigger then them and almost as wide. Though brilliant red hair covered they're face, it was apparent that this new comer was a woman. A dark mocking laughter rang through the air as this woman slowly rose her head, revealing dangerous purple eyes.

'My,My aren't we lively? Might as well join the fun-it was getting boring just watching,'

'Who The Hell Are You?'

Ichigo demanded, Ignoring his still seeping body wound. The woman only smirked and stood straight up, looking as if this was some sort of game.

' Me? hmmmmm...My name is not something I give out lightly. But I will tell you this-I' m the one you've both been looking for.'

'your the one who put innocent lives at risk by destroying that building?'

'Correction-I only HALF destroyed it. And I can't help it if weak pathetic souls got caught in the whole mess.sigh.'

She laughed airly, shrugging it off as if it were nothing.

'Your no better then a Hollow! You leave me no choice...'

Ichigo turned his sword towards this woman, all desire to fight Brian was washed away.

'Oh...so serious now...'

Lunging foreward, Ichigo aimed Zangetsu at the woman's chest. She made no attempt to dodge this attack.

'keh..'

'Graaaah!'

Ichigo suddenly yelled as a stream of blood spurted down his arm and shoulder. staggering to a stop he dug the tip of his sword into the ground and used it to keep himself balanced. He couldn't understand what had happened, he had been cut, but how..when...

the woman only smiled as her hair fell back into place, now standing just past Ichigo with her back to both him and Brian.

'Tsk,tsk,tsk. The soul is strong but the body is weak.'

Brian lept past Ichigo, about to bring his sword down on this woman-when he too was hit with a wave of pain and sent crashing to the ground in a heap. The woman chuckled playfully, her movement was fast-in his current state Brian could only keep up with her in his mind. the other's probably couldn't even see when she moved.

'sigh-How do you expect to cut me when you can't even keep up with me?'

She lifted her sword off of her back and plunged the blade deep into the cement before her, so that it stood upright.

'sorry Boukyaku (Oblivion), it looks like you might not get to play after all.'

Suddenly the woman lurched foreward;Glaring back over her shoulder she saw that Liane had come up behind her and sucker punched her in the back. Both her fists were still raised, apparently she figured attacking using her bow and arrow would have caught attention and had snuck up while the woman was distracted. With so much as lifting her hand and flicking it back-Liane was sent sailing through the air, yelping in pain. Luckily Rukia managed to catch Liane before she crashed into the ground and hurt herself further.

'pathetic.'

The woman sneered, turning back just in time to see Brian's sword shoot towards her, he was beyond angry.

'EXPAND!'

She yelled-instantly her sword stretched several feet,acting like a shield.

'Twang' came the sound of sword hitting sword.

'Nice try, but my weapon is also my shield.'

The sword shrank back to its former size as Brian withdrew his blade back. Lifting it up, the woman decided that she would use her sword after all.

'now then, are we done? Good...cuz Now its my turn, kiddies!'

She laughed as she lept at Brian, aiming to crush him with an over head blow-he managed to dodge the obvious attack,though just barely.

'heh. so your catching on...that won't last for long...'

She was about to attack again but instead crouched low and spun around like a spinning top to face Ichigo as he raced towards her in an attack. She easily caught his sword with hers and though he was putting all his weight into the attack, she barely felt it.

'Don't be so hasty to die-boy. I'll deal with you after I finish with the REAL shinigami.'

With that she released her sword with one hand, slamming it harshly into Ichigo's cut across his abdomen. Pain forced him back but he blantly refused to drop or give in to this woman.

'Stubborn child-Fall down already!'

'No! I will not lay down and let you hurt the lives of any more people.'

'Blah-Blah-Bleh-WHO CARES?'

Again she lunged foreward, rapidly hitting Ichigo in the same wound over and over-his feet leaving the ground as each punch was stronger then the other, each punch hurt a little more then the other. Finally he was far enough off the ground that the woman just kicked him in the chest and he fell to the ground, in a pool of his own blood. Pain ravaging his body, he felt that he was on the verge of death but wanted to fight still, however, his body wouldn't listen to him.

'Aren't we having fun now, kiddies.'

She laughed loudly but was cut short as Brian's sword shot past her face, grazing her cheek. A thin ling of blood appeared there, Brian withdrew his sword once again-he was now back on his feet, though not steadily. He was determined not to lose to this woman-she only grinned wider, turning to face him and forgetting about Ichigo.

'This' getting good.'

She suddenly appeared right in front of Brian, her eyes sparking with excitement. He had caught her sword with his,though he soon began to shake under her pressure.smirking, she began to run around him quickly, periodically attacking him-as if she was testing his speed more then trying to hurt him. He was quickly and more accuretly anticipating.

''Stop playing around and fight me...or are you just a coward''

Brian shot a hand out and caught the woman by her shirt-she seemed surprised that he had managed to even catch her.

'Truly amazing-Pity that I've got to take it so forcefully.'

"Take what..."

Thats when Brian noticed that the woman no longer had her sword, she had dug it in the ground again while she had been running around. Both her arms up to her elbows were now glowing a strange red colour.

"The hell..."

He had no idea what she was going to do but realized that she had allowed herself to be caught by him.

'Your Soul Is Mine!'

She laughed before plunging both her hands into Brian's chest-they had become non-comporial and easily glided through his flesh witout trouble.The pain he now felt was like none he had felt before, it was completely unbareable. Not only was the pain horrible but he felt incredibly drained, all he could do was bring down his already raised sword towards the woman's upper arms. This caused her to curse and leap back several feet, her arms returning to normal once again as she glared at him. Brian on the other hand collapsed to the ground when she had pulled away, gasping for air but felt like he never got enough. He had let his sword slip out of his hands as he fell, he was in too much pain to regesture what was going on. It was as if the woman had reached his very soul and had been killing it with her bare hands. Pissed at this outcome the woman grabbed her sword once more and rushed at the defenseless Brian.

'I will have it one way or the other!'

She raised the sword hight above her head and in a powerful downward thrust, the blade was aimed to slice Brian in half.

'DIE!'


	9. Chapter 8

_**Whisper**_

**_Chapter Eight: Let's Go!_**

BONZAI!

Ok: Awsome! This' our first segment and to celebrate we're going to holding a party!

Go: The guests should be arriving any time now

Ok: Ok! while we're waiting let us give a round of applause for our wonderful Authoress...

Zoom in on a mound of purple and black blankets in which a person is in a very deep sleep under. All that can be seen coming from under the blankets are several plushies-there's Hollow Ichigo, Kenpachi,Hitsugaya,and Renji...

Go: Ahem...Please excuse her. She's still recooperating from an Anime convention that was very busy for her.

Ok: and she's worked long early morning shifts every day since she got back.

Go: She's like sleep deprived or something.

Liane: She's got Pie? Where?

Liane runs between the two, desperatly seeking the fabled pie. Ok and Go glare at her momentarily.

Ok: No one said Pie-Liane...Hey!

Go: wiggles index finger at Liane AREN'T YOU SAPPOUSED TO BE IN THE MIDDLE OF A BIG IMPORTANT FIGHT WITH BRIAN AND ICHIGO AND RUKIA AND AND AND...

pan in to Liane who is ignoring the two and now has blueberry pie smeered all over her face

Liane: Amph Frist Aller Noif!

Go: blinks very slowly

Ok: Liane...Swallow before you speak is waving hands around head as he says this

Liane: (gulps) Ah!

Go: (pulls on Ok's shirt like a little kid) psssst...where'd she get that pie from?

Ok: shrugs

Liane: I said-Brian doesn't need me right now, so I took a food break.

Ok-Go: flash back to last scene in previous chapter ...Uh...

Liane glares threateningly at them, as if daring them to say otherwise. she then turns back to her pies, and yet some more seemed to have appeared there now.

Ok: Ok! anyways, our party seems to be...

Go: Uh Oh!

Go suddenly dives to the ground as a giant sized basket ball zooms over him and hits Ok-not only flattening him but also knocking him out cold. The ball bounces back and is caught by a red head woman wearing blue silky short shorts and a black jersey shirt three sizes too big.

Holly: Oi! When do I get my game of Hoops?

Go:(quickly pulls out a script)

Holly: Hey! where'd you get that? I don't have that edition yet, I still have this old one. (holds up a tattered brown book thats falling apart and pages are coming out)

Go: Erm...Not for many chapters still...Now go get changed and get back to what it is that your doing over there (points in some random direction)

Holly: NO! It's Amber's fault I want to play Basket ball!

Ok: Owie-Ow Ow! Holl...Go take a swim or something...

Holly: glares My pool is as cold as I-Ieeeeee!

Holly drops the ball and points terrified at a figure behind OK-GO. Slowly they turn around to see who has frightened the Soul Stealer so badly

Holly: S...Stay A...Away...L...Leave me...A...Alone!

No one says anything-Holly continues to back away unable to move any faster

Go: smirks darklyheheheh

Ok: equally dark smirks indeed.

Hitsugaya: What the hell is everyone standing around for? Don't you all have somewhere to be? glances at Holly What's wrong with her?

Holly: H...HIm! H...He's...CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

With that She turns and runs through a wall. The remaining people turn to the man now looking puzzled that Holly had run away at his expense.

Ichimaru: Did I say something wrong?

Hitsugaya: frusterated sigh

an icy wind picks up out of no where

Hitsugaya: Everyone...

he begins to glow a bluish colour.

Hitsugaya: Get Back to Your places!

Ok-Go: Eeep

Liane: (gulps)

Ichimaru: heh

Ichimaru walks away, somewhat in the direction Holly had fled. Liane grabs the last of her pie and storms past Hitsugaya, muttering something about revenge and brian being her minion. Hitsugaya now turns his gaze on Ok-Go who both wave at him innocently and smile sweetly.

Hitsugaya: You too...

Ok: Roger Doger-It's Ok!

Go: Roger Doger-Let's Go!

the two vanish with poofs of brilliant glowing sparklie orange and purple clouds of smoke. Hitsugaya mutters under his breath as he leaves the scene:

Hitsugaya: I'm not everyone's damned baby-sitter.

time lapse into the future a few minutes

'Where'd everyone go?"

a black cat runs up to the girl in jingly clothing. and meows rather loudly

'well then...they don't get any of my home made special berryblitz pie!"

Liane:pops up from somewhere below Pie?

ok: pops into room on the roof

Go:poofs onto a chair with plate ready for pie

'yay they all came back.'

suddenly a shrill scream is heard and Holly rushes through the background whearing nothing more then a towl and bathbubbles in her hair, it appeared that her bubble bath was interrupted by somethingn...or someone...Amber has a question mark over her head but then shrugs it off. she doesn't want to know why Holly had taken a bath in the middle of this chapter.

Everyone: PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

END


	10. Chapter 9

_**Whisper**_

**_Chapter Nine: Finding Words_**

_**"What kind of Title is that?"**_

_**"Ichigo!"**_

****Bringing her sword down forcefully, the woman aimed to slice Brian in two.

'DIE'

She hissed with a wicked grin on her face. Brian struggled to move but was at his limit and could do nothing to excape what would certainly be his end.

'BRIAN!'

Liane cried,climbing to her feet but Rukia quickly grabbed her around the shoulders tightly. She wouldn't let the Blonde get in the way or worse get killed along with Brian-Ichigo was also struggling to get back to his feet but he wouldn't make it in time. All they could do was close they're eyes and wait for the sickening sound of the silence that would follow Brian's last breath. From down the street a strong wind picked up, sending dust and debris back into the air-vailing the woman and Brian from sight.

"TUNK"

Rukia had turned her head away but could feel the anger and pain shivering through Liane as she fought to control herself.

'No...Brian...Oh God...BRIAN!'

Liane completely lost herself and broke down with grief. Rukia guided her as Liane's legs gave out under her and she fell to the ground-there was no longer a need to restrain the blonde any more. Looking back Rukia was surprised to see Ichigo through the clearing cloud of dust-he had a look of shock on his face. this caused Rukia to look back to where Brian had been slumped. The wind carried the remaining debris and dust down the road, revealing that Brian was still alive and unharmed. The woman who had attacked him had completely stopped , infact, it appeared that someone had STOPPED her attack.

Feeling that he was still alive Brian opened his eyes to see a shadow had fallen over him, someone had gotten between him and the woman attacking him. Half crouched from the weight of the sword infront of him with arms raised like an 'X' infront of her face was a familiar figure.

"YOU!"

Brian coughed, blood rolling down the corner of his mouth as he stared at the woman who had saved him. Sitting ontop of her white hair was a small black cat that meowed sleepily before leaping down onto Brian's head and disappearing somewhere behind him.

"Amber..."

'...Oh...Hiya Brian-Sama...'

"Wha..."

'You sure made a mess of things, Ne?'

Amber glanced down at Brian over her shoulder, her smile wide as ever. The attacking woman was not impressed by this turn of events and lifted her blade off of Amber's arms.

'Who the hell are you and How'd you stop my attack?'

'teehee...Now...That's a secret.'

'Bitch!'

The woman swung her sword down at Amber several more times, with each strike Amber was pushed back a little more but she managed to catch the blade with her arms each time-and still was unharmed in any way. Frusterated, the woman lept back several paces and let her sword tip rest on the ground infront of her. She narrowed her purple eyes, sizing up this new out come.

'Aw...don't want to play any more.?'

'NO.'

'But I thought this was a game. Oh well...'

Amber giggled and shrugged her shoulders playfully, obviously mocking the other woman.

'Why'd you stop me? It's not like you just felt like doing a good deed.'

repling with another series of giggles, Amber skipped closer to the woman, who tightened her grip on her sword handle not certain of what to expect from this strange girl.

'Yes but...'

Amber paused-Everyone had fallen silent as they watched the conversation between the two play out. Even Liane who wanted nothing more then to run to Brian's side knew her place and watched through tear blurred eyes.

'If you Kill them-then I can't torment them.'

There was a flash of lightening followed by a torrential down pour of rain, a storm had come out of nowhere. Smirking darkly the woman swung her sword onto her back-where it stuck without any straps or fasteners to hold it there.

'Fine. Play your sick little game. But in the end their souls will be mine...As will be yours.'

With that the woman vanished with a second flash of lighting that light up the darkened street. Amber remained silent, watching the rain fall on the already soaked cement infront of her. Slowly, she turned back around to face the others...

'Oh my...,

she laughed rubbing the back of her head.

'This is ackward...Tootles.'

Amber wiggled a wave with her fingers before also disappearing in a flash. Brian scowled darkly and didn't notice anything until he was knocked to the ground,hit with another surge of pain.

'Brian-I'm so happy...I thought that...I...'

''Liane...Enough..."

'sorry.'

Liane let go of Brian, smiling sheepishly at him. Ichigo and Rukia walked up to them and a strange silence fell over the four for a few brief moments.

'Do you know that girl?'

Ichigo asked in referring to Amber, his clothes not only soaked with blood but rain by this point. Brian turned his gaze to where Amber was moments before, his mind reeling as many things ran through it.

"...No."

Tilting her head, Liane side glanced at Brian-she didn't understand why he denied knowing Amber but thought that he had his reasons and it was best not to interfer. she would ask him later when they were alone and the time was more appropriate.

'Kurosaki-San!'

'Oi-Ichigo!'

Rushing down the street was two of Ichigo's friends, Inoue and Ishida, both looked equally soaked and had probably been out when the storm first hit. Ichigo didn't say anything until the two came to a stop at Rukia's side.

'Ichigo-'

Ishida cut himself off as his eyes were pulled from Ichigo and fell on Liane.

'We were so worried, we saw the explosion and knew you'd be here but we tried to find Chado-I don't know where he could be. did he show up here'

Inoue babbled out before anyone could say anything.

'No, he's not.'

Rukia replied,suddenly turning to Ichigo as he staggered and nearly fell on her.

'I'm fine.'

Liane stood to her feet, hands palled into fists at her side as she stared Ishida in the eyes. She was rigid and began to shake uncontrolably-she didn't understand what was going on but she felt like she was no longer in control of her body or her mind. She could feel a heat bubble up from deep inside of her and knew that she had a dark glint in her eyes but she couldn't open her mouth to explain, she was a prisoner in her own body. Brian looked up as he felt Liane shaking, he was shocked to see her like this, it was almost as if she was about to snap.

'Liane...'

The others turned their attention to the stand off between Ishida and Liane.

'Hey-Ishida what are...'

'You don't need me here.'

Ishida pulled himself out of his 'trance' and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose turned his back to all of them. Walking away without another word, Inoue went to chase after him but Ichigo stopped her.

'Let him go-I don't know what got under his skin but let him be a moody baby.'

'...Ishida-kun...'

Finally freeing herself from whatever had paralized her, Liane quickly snatched up Brian's sword then pulled him to his feet. She was stronger then Brian remembered, or was it that by this time she was just running off of adreniline-he thought.

'I'm glad your alive, Brian.'

"heh."

'Wait! Where are you going?'

Brian and Liane both turn back to face Ichigo, exausted yet they managed to smirk mockingly at him.

"Home. Someone's got to be ready for when that woman strikes again."

'I'm ready! I can take her one if she hadn't run off like some chicken...'

"No. She would have killed you-especially with that wound in your chest. By the way...You should go by Urahara's shop for treatment. My sword is coated with a thin layer of energy eating poison. If left untreated you won't even be able to get up in the morning."

'WHAT!'

"Tja"

Brian waved over his shoulder before turning a corner out of view, using Liane as a crutch. He grinned widely as he heard Ichigo's angry yells echo down the street.

They hadn't even gone three Blocks when Brian stopped, forcing Liane to come to a hault.

"How long have you been following us."

'huh?'

Looking down over his shoulder, Brian spotted the small black cat that always accompanied Amber no matter where she went. Liane looked confused, she didn't even notice that Amber had left the feline behind.

'Brian, I don't trust that cat.'

"Neither do I."

"meow?"

The cat stared up at them questioningly.

"C'mon! that act won't work anymore."

'er...Brian...is that cat,'

"I don't know. Its connected to Amber-Who's been lying to us this whole time."

'have not.'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'

Liane screamed while leaping in the air. her eyes buldged out as she pointed at the innocent looking cat.

'mew?'

'it...It talked...the cat talked...'

'No, he didn't.'

Spinning back around, the two saw Amber sitting on the back rest of a bus stop seat-a sweet dumpling in one hand.

'That's completely obsurd,Liane,Who's ever heard of a talking cat?'

She laughed as she took a bite from her food.

"YOU!"

Brian roared, trying to storm towards the confused looking Amber but only succeeding in falling to his knees.

'What I do?'

"You lied to us"

'when?'

"Everytime-All those times with the Hollows and you not seeing them"

'Oh well...I never said that I couldn't not not see them. You just never asked,'

Brian glared at her in pure frusteration. This reaction only got Amber to go into a fit of giggles.

Liane just blinked, she had no concintration to try to decode Amber's double negative talk. Instead she found her mind wandering back to earlier when she had lost control of her very being. It was all because of that friend of the boy Brian had been fighting. She knew, just by looking him in the eye, that he was like her-but different at the same time. He was a true and very powerful Quincy-She was afraid of what she felt at feeling his power through his eyes. It frightened her, that he could be so powerful, he was far stronger then she was and at the same time the dark part of her wanted that power, wanted to see his life end. Shaking her head, Liane had to get those thoughts out of her mind, she had had them before and they nearly caused the death of someone she once cared for. They were gone now. Still, she had to be strong, not just for herself but for Brian who had risked and sacrificed everything for her.

'I don't know what you want me to say-not once did I lie to you, its not like I purposely tried to deseve you...Not my fault your not that observant.'

"Would it have hurt to have told us this earlier?"

'Where's the fun in that.?'

"...I really H..."

'Oh My Gosh...Brian-Sama!'

Amber,Liane and Brian all turned to see a young girl running towards them, her knee high socks soaked from pools of water, her eyes round with both fear and concern. Brian glanced back angerly to where Amber was, but she was gone once again, this time so was the black cat. Kelly came to a skidding hault as she reached Brian and Liane's side.

'Liane-sama, what happened to Brian?'

"Its Nothing, really,Kelly..."

'Don't tell me its nothing-Your Bleeding!'

Kelly kneeled infront of Brian, she caught the glint of silver from his sword that was still in Liane's hand.Kelly gasped and looked up to Liane.

'...You were fighting one of those things, weren't you.'

"huh?"

'you know...One of those monsters with the hole in their chest.'

"Kelly...You can see Hollows."

'oh, is that what they're called.'

Kelly looked down, rain rolled down her face giving the impression that she was crying. Brian furrowed his eyebrows, he had sensed that she was different from the other girls that followed him but he never knew that she could see spirits. Liane moved around Brian and pulled Kelly to her feet, she had a strange look in her eyes.

'Kelly,we need a place for Brian to stay until his woulds are healed and our house is too far-do you know...'

'Oh yea! I live just around the corner, it would be more then an honour for the two of you to stay for as long as you want.'

Kelly had regained her normal smile and helped Liane with pulling Brian back to his feet. He was propped between the girls as they carried his weight-he was still too weak to walk on his own.

'My grandfather won't mind a bit...I'll make a pot of tea when we get in and...'

As she went on happily, Brian let his mind fall back, he knew that from this point on everything had changed. And things were about to get even more difficult, the recent attack would surely be more then enough to attrack more shinigami and the soul society's attention. Liane was no longer safe, she probably knew that-Amber had caused enough trouble and now Brian knew her secret-he cursed the day they had met but his own ignorance at the same time. As for the woman, he wasn't sure at first but he was now, it was the same woman he had noticed following him and Liane around many times before. There were all these things that he had initially over looked and now it would cost him...But just how far would things go? He had no choice now but to play it by ear and wait...The stage was set and now all the pawns were in place...


End file.
